Fury
by Dizzy45
Summary: When people stick their nose into her business and create untrue rumours, Lucy Heartphilia is the first to find out. T for slight swearing.


Fury

**I don't really have anything to say, except enjoy! : )**

A demon. This word instantly fills your head with images of a red being with horns, sharp teeth, sharp claws, etc. No. This demon was different. This demon had flowing blonde hair, deep cocoa eyes and a luscious figure.

Lucy Heartphilia wore a malicious sneer and drawn together eye brows. Her eyes were aflame with the fiery depths of anger, her hands continuously clenching and unclenching.

"_Excuse_ me?" Her voice, instead of the sweet sound of flowing honey, was sharpened with venom. Her eyes were trained on the man in front of her who held a note book tightly in his grasp. She could see now that little nervous and afraid beads of sweat were starting to travel down his face.

"H-How long…_exactly…_h-have you been dating N-Natsu Dragneel?" He repeated once more, his voice raising a few notches towards the end. "S-Sources…sources say that you-"

"Sources?" Lucy raised her eyes brows briefly. "And who did you, _exactly,_ get this information from, huh?" Her temper was attacking the leash of restrains. The man clenched his pen so tightly it started to crack. Vague amusement managed to squeeze its way passed her anger.

The reporter licked his suddenly dry throat and brought his note pad closer to his mouth, and mumbled into it slowly. "Mirajane…" He was suddenly lurched forward by the unforgiving hand of Lucy Heartphilia, and held up to her face.

"_Who else?_" She tightened her grip on his collar dangerously. "Tell me otherwise I will kick your sorry ass into the celestial spirit world!" She snapped suddenly. Her fingers just itched too…

"THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD!" The man wailed, fearing for his life. "P-Please don't-!"

The man, all of a sudden, was sent into the skies via a vicious kick from the stellar mage who stormed away from the scene and closer to the guild. Lucy muttered and cursed under her breath. _Barging into my business…I'll show them…_

The blonde kicked the guild doors open and stormed over to the bar. She sat herself down and placed her tightly clenched fist on the counter. And then she heard the whispers.

"_Did you hear? Lucy and Natsu are dating?"_

Lucy ground her teeth together.

"_Our Natsu? No way. He's too dense to even notice the opposite sex."_

Her form started to shake with anger.

"_But so is Lucy. The sexual tension is blinding."_

Her eyes started to re-flame.

"_Sexual tension? Please."_

A snort followed by a snicker sounded from behind her. _"I even hear he sleeps in her bed…and she lets him. Unbelievable."_

Lucy craned her neck and dangerously advanced from her chair. She whirled around in fury and slowly slid her whip from her belt. Lifting her hand up, she cracked the whip on the bar and scowled at every alarmed face of the guild. "Will you all just shut the hell up?!" Her eyes scanned the guild until they landed on the face of the startled face of Natsu. She ignored him and kept her whip tightly in her grip.

"What _I _do with _my_ teammate and _my _life is _none_ of your damn business! Yes, I admit, he sleeps in my bed but who cares?! Is there some kind of undiscovered law that teammates can't spend time together?!" She cracked her whip on the bar once more. "I admit, sometimes I kick him out to have at least a little bit of privacy, but that's only because when we come back from particularly difficult missions, I don't want to be hassled with putting out fires or having to clean up the mess that Natsu and Happy have made when they've finished playing their ridiculous games! Quite frankly, I don't care what _anyone_ thinks because it is _my _life and I will do whatever the hell I want to!" Lucy, in the midst of her raging fury, threw her whip down and stormed over to Natsu.

The blonde grabbed the unsuspecting male by the muffler and yanked him forward. He squeaked in surprise when she smacked her lips with his own.

Silence.

When Lucy had pulled back, she whipped her lips and crossed her arms across her busty chest. "Did everyone see that? Huh? Everyone satisfied?!"

Vigorous nods of the guild answered her question.

Lucy's brown orbs filled with tears and she whipped them away furiously on her wrist. "Good. Now I'm going home!" And with that, she snatched her whip and stormed out of the guild.

_Chirp Chirp Chirp_

"What the hell happened?"

"That Lucy's a wild one."

"I can understand where Lucy is coming from. Her privacy is invaded, indeed, too frequently."

"Forget tits, Lucy has some serious balls."

"Agreed."

"Hey Natsu-nii, are you alright?" Romeo poked the older dragon slayers arm. Natsu blinked, dazed, and grinned down at the boy. "You looked miles away."

"Probably wondering what else Lucy can do with that whip…" Gray snickered along with several other guild members.

Natsu growled and sent a flying punch to the ice mage's face. "Shut the fuck up, prick." He stalked out the guild hall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"See, I told you, sexual frustration."

"Yeah, now I can see it."

Xxx

Lucy walked through the brisk wind of the winter, her hands clutching her arms in a feeble attempt to keep herself warm. She sniffed and blinked away any remaining tears. The snow was piling up now.

"Lucy!"

Lucy frowned and was forcibly turned around in her boots. She met the gaze of two black orbs and immediately switched to glaring at the ground. "What do you want, Natsu?"

"I wanna know what's up with you, Luce. Is it PMS?"

WHABANG!

The blonde blushed furiously and polished her steaming knuckle. "If you came to annoy me, go somewhere else. I'm not in the mood."

Natsu nursed his glowing bump. "I got told girls were grouchy when they had PMS…or whatever that is…" He frowned. "So if it's not that, what's up?"

"It's just…" She sighed. "I'm sick and tired of the entire guild sticking their noses into my, our, business. I know you don't care, but I do." She kicked the ground with her boot.

"But…we are together, aren't we?" Natsu's innocent question set Lucy's ears and cheeks on fire. Maybe a little bit from the cold, and a little bit from Natsu's unbelievable question.

"W-What?" She squeaked. Her body seemed to spark into a paralyzed potato. Her cheeks and ears burned. Was it just her, or was the whole world spinning? "Yo-You…?"

"I mean we're partners, right? We have to be together if we're a team. It's logic." He crossed his arms triumphantly at the new word he learnt.

Lucy smirked softly. "Who knew you actually knew the word logic." Her smirk turned into a giggle. "But I doubt you know the meaning." Her smile vanished. "But that's not what they mean by 'together'. The together they mean is…" Her hands flailed in the air. She deflated instantly. "Just don't worry, Natsu." She smiled. "We'll always be a team. And by that, I mean we'll always be together."

Natsu's arm pumped up in victory. "Of course! I know, we'll call our team…Nalu! Natsu and Lucy!"

Lucy giggled and shook her head. "I like Team Natsu. Nalu sounds roma-" She stopped herself. "Weird."

"You're the weird one, weirdo."

Lucy's eyes flashed. "Wanna run that one by me again, pyro?"

"I don't wanna run thanks."

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "Forget it. You're hopeless."

"Well…you're hopless-er!"

The brown eyed girl shook her head and made her way back to the apartment. "I know," She sighed with a content smile.

"I know."

"Hey Luce," He prodded her arm as she walked on.

"Hmmm?" She hummed in response.

"The first sign of madness is talking to yourself."

"SHUT UP!"

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me a review! I wanna know what you thought!**

**Dizzy~**


End file.
